


Never Again

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Fic, Big Brother Mycroft, M/M, Multi, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Sad, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock is forced into a situation where he can't see a way out. Can't see a future. And he's armed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr
> 
> Be warned, this is not my normal type of fic. It's been a bad day and it's my frustrations, the meagre amount of words it is.

Mycroft stared down at Sherlock. His little brother. His baby brother who he had sworn to protect.

He had gone after John just hours before, chased him into the wind like he should have known he would. He wouldn't abandon him, not John. Especially after knowing the doctor was with an armed suspect and was now a hostage. Sherlock would never abandon the doctor, John had made him human, made him care. That was both good and bad in this case.

He had gotten so much closer to Sherlock over the last few years. They'd become the brothers they'd been as children. But nothing would get in the way of John. Get in the way of Sherlock protecting him.

He should have known sending his armed officers was a bad decision. But he had to protect Sherlock, he wouldn't protect himself and John would likely not be in a position to do so.

He had raced in after the armed men to find John, handcuffed on the floor and bleeding out from a gun shot wound in his shoulder, the same shoulder as the one he'd been shot in, in Afghanistan.

Sherlock was just behind him John's own gun in his hand facing the suspect that had hurt the blond.

Two paramedics had rushed forward to stop the bleeding and Sherlock had taken off once again, after the robbery suspect. But when he had caught up once again, the detective was the suspect, the man had lost his gun somewhere on the run and Sherlock was clearly close to letting his temper get the better of him; letting his protection for his boyfriend overwhelm him, the need for revenge.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft called out. “Sherlock, I need you to lower the gun.” He knew he was the only one that could calm this situation, his brother was on a timer.

“Why should I? He shot John! He deserves it. Far more than John did.”

“Yes. Yes he does deserve it but not by you. He's unarmed, if you fire it's murder. I can't get you off a murder charge, little brother, please, put the gun down.”

“I don't care!” Sherlock sounded distraught.

“Please, put the gun down and step away from it.”

“If John dies I have nothing to live for. Nothing to remain here for. If they don't shoot me, I'll shoot him. It's the end of my life either way.”

“No, no, wait!” Mycroft tried again. He had to try again. “Sherlock, no. What if John pulls through? He has help, he's in the right care now. The best people are on it, little brother. They'll save him.”

“And when they don't, when they aren't good enough, I'll have nothing!” He took a step towards the other man, who had cowered back into the wall now.

“You'll have me, Sherlock. You'll always have me.”

“But I won't have him.”

He spun and aimed the gun in Mycroft's direction. He had reached an easy conclusion, this other man meant nothing to Mycroft, he wouldn't let them fire if he shot him, despite this jerk deserving it.

The older Holmes had tears in his eyes, that he didn't bother to wipe away. “'Lock. No. Don't do this.”

All Mycroft could think of was how this had happened before, how he had been so close to losing Sherlock forever and now it was happening all over again.

“I'll make it easy for them. They won't let you die. One.”

“Sherlock, no! Sherlock please!”

“Two-”

With that all four men that stood just in front of Mycroft fired. Sherlock fell to the floor, the gun dropping and bouncing off to the side.

“No!” Mycroft yelled out, racing forward.

***

The next he was aware his cheek was burning. His eyes snapped open and Greg was leaning over him, having clearly just slapped him alert.

“Mycroft. Thank god. You were having a nightmare. Are you ok? It's been ages, I couldn't wake you-”

Mycroft scrambled out of the bed, throwing away the covers. Leaving a confused DI in his wake, he charged out of the door and down the corridor.

Greg gave chase and saw him kick in his brother's bedroom door. When he reached the door himself, he had pulled Sherlock away from the doctor and had wrapped his arms around his little brother, squeezing him tight.

“Myc…” Sherlock cleared his throat. “Mycroft? Is everything alright? What's happened?” He tried Greg, hoping he would have some idea.

“I've just woken him from a nightmare. I've never seen him like this before.”

Sherlock groaned and finally wrapped his arms back around Mycroft, now understanding.

“I'm so sorry, Mycie. I should have realised.”

John for his part just rested his hand on Sherlock's curls.

“Babe?”

“Today. The drugs bust at that warehouse. He found me in one once… except I was on the other end of it. I nearly died. He got to me just in time, resuscitated me. Spent 10 minutes getting me to breathe again. I'd overdosed. That's when he made me promise to give rehab a go.”

“I lost you once…”

Sherlock swallowed around raw emotion, something he very rarely did.

“Never again,” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please no negative comments, unless you receive them yourself you have no idea what a few words can do to a writer and readers who have to witness them. 
> 
> You were warned it wasn't my usual thing


End file.
